


The Wrong Bed.

by aquariuslover



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bad break-up, Clever WooHyun, Genius Sungyeol, M/M, Regrets, Sleepy Sunggyu, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: It’s comeback time and SungYeol’s snoring is keeping SungGyu awake at night and allowing thoughts of WooHyun to fill his mind.





	The Wrong Bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013...yep, that long ago. It was originally posted on my LiveJournal. 
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful beta tahoeturquoise.

SungGyu had two choices.

He could leave or kill SungYeol.

He figured murdering a member would really hurt Infinite’s comeback, so he reluctantly got out of bed. He regretfully made his way out of the bedroom he shared with his new roommates SungYeol and L. He shut the door and cringed when he continued to hear SungYeol’s loud snoring from outside the room.

He had tried using ear buds and sleeping with his iPod on…anything to drown out the noise, and nothing worked.

He sighed in frustration and walked to the living room. He told himself he would just have to sleep on the sofa. It irritated him. They were always so busy and anytime they got to sleep in their own beds was a rarity…a blessing he couldn’t properly enjoy. He prided himself on being able to sleep anywhere…concerts…interviews...variety shows…standing up, but he couldn’t sleep in his own bed due to snoring. It was beyond ridiculous.

“Sung—Hyung…”

His body tensed as he came face to face with the one person he didn’t want to see. “What are you doing up?”

WooHyun, who was only wearing tiger striped boxers, answered, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“I…I am going back to bed,” SungGyu hastily replied and then quickly returned to his room.

*************

A week later…

SungGyu tossed the pillow that he had been hovering over SungYeol’s face back on his bed, vowing if he were ever reborn…he would never agree to be the leader to any boy who was capable of making such ungodly noises emerge from his nasal passage ways.

An exasperated SungGyu exited his bedroom and came to an abrupt stop when a most unwelcome voice greeted, “Hyung.”

SungGyu just stared at WooHyun, who was sitting in a chair in the living room with his laptop on his lap. They both said nothing, just looked at each other expectantly.

“Could you not sleep, either?” WooHyun finally asked, breaking the awkward silence that hung between them.

SungGyu controlled his facial features and said curtly, “I am going back to bed.”

WooHyun watched as the leader left the room without another word.

 

**********************

 

Three nights later, an extremely sleep deprived and cantankerous SungGyu left his bedroom after once again convincing himself homicide was not the option. He fought to keep his small eyes open as he staggered into the living room.

It took a moment for SungGyu to register the lights were on and someone was in the kitchen. A strange feeling of unease came over him and he suddenly found himself wide awake. He walked toward the kitchen already knowing who he would find stirring inside it.

“Why are you not asleep?” SungGyu demanded harshly as the other main vocal came into view. He found himself unreasonably angry at finding WooHyun awake once again.

“I couldn’t sleep,” WooHyun answered calmly from inside the kitchen. “Why are you up?”

“Why are you cooking at this hour?” SungGyu asked, ignoring the other man’s question while failing to control his anger. “We are at the start of our comeback, you can’t neglect sleep. It’s irresponsible for you to be up cooking at this hour.”

WooHyun looked down at the cabinet and proceeded to chop vegetables as he repeated, “I couldn’t sleep.”

“You should be trying at least,” SungGyu said trying his best to disguise his anger by taking on the role of a scolding leader, but unfortunately for him WooHyun was immune to his scolding.

“I got tired of trying.”

SungGyu bit his lower lip and thought over his next words carefully. He couldn’t afford to have another confrontation with WooHyun, not with so many activities scheduled in the upcoming days and weeks. They had managed to maintain a civilized relationship thus far and he wanted to continue to do so for the sake of the group.

WooHyun didn’t look exhausted to him. It was obvious he was managing to get some sleep. He highly doubted WooHyun had managed to find a way of hiding his exhaustion from him. He could fool countless others, but not SungGyu.

“Why are you up? You never said,” WooHyun asked, interrupting SungGyu’s inner thoughts.

“I heard something,” SungGyu told him, which was not a lie.

“Oh, sorry…I thought I was being quiet,” WooHyun said, apologizing.

SungGyu closed his eyes, not wanting to lie but not wanting to tell the truth either. “I am going back to bed.”

WooHyun watched as the leader turned and headed toward his room. “I am just surprised,” WooHyun called out.

SungGyu stopped. “About what?”

“That you can sleep with SungYeol.”

SungGyu tensed. “I am not sleeping with him…I am sleeping in the same room as him.”

“I didn’t mean it that way—I was referring to his habit of snoring,” WooHyun clarified.

SungGyu shrugged, hating the tension between them. They had been the best of friends before they had made the disastrous decision to become lovers. WooHyun had always been the person that he was completely honest with…the person he depended on the most. “I am going to end up killing him,” the leader professed as he walked to the sofa and collapsed on it.

WooHyun exited the kitchen after wiping his hands with a dish towel and entered the living room. “Honestly, I am surprised you haven’t killed him already.”

“I had a pillow over his face at one point, but my damn conscience got the best of me.”

WooHyun sat down in a chair, across from the sofa. “I have to give you credit…you lasted longer than I thought you would.”

SungGyu looked up at WooHyun and explained, “For so long I have been able to sleep at anytime and at any place…I just thought I would be oblivious to his snoring.”

“It was because you were so busy before, you didn’t have time to think about sleeping…it just crept up on you.”

“I am still busy.”

“I know…but you are probably trying to sleep now, so it’s different. I think it is harder to sleep when you think about it. Or that’s what I tell myself.”

“You can’t sleep either?”

WooHyun starting rubbing his own legs nervously, confessing, “I was so angry with you at first…that it, like, used up all my energy, so I didn’t have any trouble sleeping right after our break-up.”

SungGyu closed his eyes. “Yeah, I think that might be why the snoring didn’t bother me at first. Being pissed at you and having to pretend I wasn’t for the sake of the fans and members…it drained me.”

“Are you not pissed anymore?”

“I am still pissed.”

“I’m still angry at you, too. It’s just that you—”

“Stop,” SungGyu ordered, interrupting the other man.

For once WooHyun obeyed, closing his mouth.

“We are not going to get into the reasons why we broke up—not again, and most certainly not at 2 am,” SungGyu warned. “It does us no good and it only strains the group.”

“I thought we had done a good job of protecting the group.”

“I think so…but they are not idiots. They know it’s different between us now.”

“The fans are noticing, too. The WooGyu fans are really perceptive when it comes to us,” WooHyun added.

SungGyu shook his head, fighting against his tendency to relax in the other man’s presence. “They can’t be sure. They imagine things all the time. If we don’t walk side by side at the airport…suddenly we are fighting. Most Infinite fans do not take our couple fans seriously.”

“They say you are closer to L and Hoya; they said we were awkward together at the rally,” WooHyun explained.

“You were awkward at the rally. I’m always a little awkward, so they can never be sure of what is going on in my head. Your facial expressions give everything away.”

“I know I was, but not for all of it.”

SungGyu rolled his eyes. “For pretty much all of it.”

“I was not…it was just after SungJong made us hug. I was doing just fine before that.”

“Oh…I see,” SungGyu muttered, nodding his head in understanding. “That was unfortunate.”

“See! You were weird, too.”

“I still hugged you though…we can not let personal problems prevent us from doing what is best for the group,” SungGyu tried his best to sound mature as he fought to keep his eyes open.

“It isn’t that easy for me.”

“It isn’t easy, and I admit the rally was hard, but we can improve on it. It’s just my nature to go to you…to laugh with you. I want to share everything with you.”

“Like it’s my nature to reach out for you, but when I touch you…I remember that we are not in a good place and I pull back.”

“Don’t you mean push me?”

“It was playful pushing! I was trying to cover.”

SungGyu snorted. “It only happened a hundred times.”

“It wasn’t that much.”

“Okay, maybe not,” SungGyu mumbled, losing the battle to keep his eyes open.

WooHyun swallowed and closed his own eyes along with SungGyu, whispering, “I hate this.”

SungGyu kept his eyes firmly shut. “This is your fault.”

The younger man’s eyes flew open and he clenched his fists. “No, not mine alone; I could have handled things more maturely, but you could have tried to understand.”

“No, it’s mostly your fault,” SungGyu corrected, sitting up. “I am not going to have this fight with you again, so I am returning to the land of snores.”

WooHyun said nothing as he watched the other man walk back to a bedroom that they no longer shared.

****************************

Two nights later, SungGyu found himself alone in the living room sitting on the sofa. He flicked his phone off and on checking the time. SungYeol’s snoring had been preventing his sleep, but it was the absence of WooHyun that kept him awake now.

He felt the urge to open WooHyun’s door and see if the other man had snuck back to his room unobserved, but he didn’t. He reminded himself it wasn’t any of his business…unless WooHyun was too tired tomorrow and screwed up one of their schedules. They were not a couple anymore…they weren’t even best friends; WooHyun could do as he pleased as long as he didn’t jeopardize the group.

He felt a chill but he was too tired to get up and grab a blanket. He leaned back against the sofa and rubbed his tired face with both of his hands, cursing himself for his past decisions. If he had just kept it in his pants everything would be so much simpler now. He missed WooHyun; he missed sharing a room with him; he missed the easy relationship they had shared, not only the sex but the friendship. He was yearning for their lost friendship when he slipped off to sleep.

The manager found him alone on the sofa the next morning, sleeping restlessly underneath a comforter that belonged to the other main vocal.

***********

The next night SungGyu found himself in the living room again, alone. He was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his phone out of reach. He had forbidden himself from checking the time, not wanting to focus on the time he could be sleeping or the time WooHyun was away.

He knew WooHyun was popular with other idols. WooHyun was a social butterfly and now that their romantic relationship had ended…WooHyun was free to do as he wanted. SungGyu hated himself for being what he considered pathetic. He wished he could sleep…sleep instead of sitting in the living room fixating on a man he had ended things with. He hated obsessing about WooHyun being out with friends…attractive friends…very attractive friends…friends that were more than willing to let their friendship blossom into something more.

Normally he was not the jealous type, he had never been…but sitting here alone—refusing to look at the time, he felt immensely jealous and he hated it. WooHyun had always been the jealous one.

He closed his eyes and silently chastised himself for being so weak. For the millionth time he wished he could go back in time and just stop himself from kissing WooHyun that very first time…then they would never have had sex and their friendship would have remained unsoiled.

A gentle touch to his shoulder startled him out of his mental reflections, causing him to tense. WooHyun had arrived home and he had not even noticed. He sat very still as WooHyun slid behind him on the sofa. He was filled with apprehension as WooHyun’s hands gently settled on his shoulders.

“What are you thinking so seriously about?”

“I was regretting ever having sex with you,” SungGyu told him honestly.

WooHyun began to massage the older man’s shoulders and said in a teasing voice, “You are never going to let me forget our first time, are you?”

SungGyu struggled to keep from grinning, but lost the battle. WooHyun could always make him laugh. SungGyu had once thought WooHyun held some special power of happiness over him, but he quickly learned that with the power to make someone happy came the power to make someone miserable.

“I did get better,” WooHyun added, continuing to work his magic on the leader’s rigid shoulder muscles. “But we both know it’s better when you fuck me.”

SungGyu closed his eyes, forcing away dangerous memories.

“So much better,” WooHyun leaned in closer and whispered, flicking his tongue against the older man’s ear.

The sensation of WooHyun’s body pressed behind him was overwhelming his senses and stirring up feelings that he had been laboring to control. SungGyu cursed his stupidity for allowing himself to get in this situation with an inebriated WooHyun. “You smell like a club…a cheap club with bad ventilation.”

WooHyun pulled his head back, but did not let go of the other man’s shoulders. “Is that your way of asking if I went clubbing?”

“I don’t care what you do, but I hope you didn’t make a fool of yourself.”

“Only for you, Baby.”

“You are drunk.”

“Why do you say that?”

“It’s very obvious.”

“Why?”

“Because…you…you are so…you know what you are.”

WooHyun gently wrapped his arms around SungGyu’s neck. “Do I have to be drunk…to show…to show you how much I miss you…need you.”

“Don’t.”

WooHyun leaned forward and kissed SungGyu’s cheek. “I know you miss me, too.”

“Stop.”

“We were so good together.”

“Stop.”

“I need you.”

“I mean it, stop it.”

“You are the one that brought up sex.”

SungGyu exhaled. “You took me wrong. I regretted that we ever had sex…because it complicated everything between us.”

“You are such a liar,” WooHyun growled, not hiding his irritation as he roughly pushed SungGyu down on the sofa and climbed on top of him.

“Don’t,” SungGyu warned, but allowed the other man to hold him down without resisting.

WooHyun reached his hand down the front of SungGyu’s pants and smiled. “I knew you missed me, too.”

“You are a mean drunk.”

“I am a horny drunk.”

“So, none of your 91 line was up for it? Was Key too busy with his model boyfriend to spare you any time?” SungGyu flung back at him, taking great satisfaction as he watched WooHyun recoil from him as if he had been hit.

WooHyun fell off the sofa, landing on the floor as SungGyu’s words registered in the more lucid parts of his brain. “I never…never!”

SungGyu sat up, glad to be back in control, and arched his eyebrows. “Never? Are you sure? It wasn’t what I heard.”

“I was trying to hurt you.”

“You succeeded; congratulations,” the leader replied as he stood up.

The younger man reached out and clasped onto the other man’s leg. “You knew I was lying…tell me you knew I was lying. There will never be anyone else for me but you. I didn’t, I promise. Tell me; tell me you knew I was lying.”

“Was he lying, too?”

“Yes…I had this idiotic plan to make you jealous.”

“Please let go of me.”

“It was all a lie.”

“Let go of me.”

“You knew I was lying…tell me you knew.”

“Let go.”

“You are the only person I want…have ever wanted; tell me you knew I was lying.”

SungGyu bent down and whispered in WooHyun’s ear. “I knew you were lying.”

WooHyun didn’t let go of SungGyu’s leg. “Then can’t you just forgive me…be with me again?”

SungGyu reached down and pried his leg free of WooHyun’s grasp and then knelt down in front of him. SungGyu placed a hand on each side of WooHyun’s face and leaned in and kissed him solidly on the lips.

WooHyun’s hands reached for SungGyu, grasping for him, trying to extend the kiss but SungGyu remained in control and broke free. “No, because in the morning you will have a terrible headache, tonight will be a blur, and you will remember I am not the only one that has something to forgive.”

“But I love you.”

“And I love you,” SungGyu vowed with another quick kiss to the lips. “If it were only that easy.”

 

******************  
Nine nights later.

He wanted to shake the taller man awake and scream at him, but he knew doing anything to fuel SungYeol’s insecurities would only come back to bite him in the ass.

SungGyu sat up in bed and covered his ears with his hands, forcing out the loud guttural sounds that filled the room. He seethed with rage but at the same time reminded himself that SungYeol was actually happy and enjoying their comeback. He knew he couldn’t be responsible for taking any of the joy away from the member who had been depressed for so long…it would be unforgivable.

SungYeol did his best to act tough and confidant, but SungGyu knew he desperately sought out his approval. SungGyu could not even count the times this week alone that SungYeol had asked if he had sounded okay while singing.

SungGyu removed his hands from his ears, since the snoring could still be heard clearly with his ears covered. The urge to flee the room grew stronger, but he was hesitant. He knew WooHyun would be waiting for him…he could feel it. Infinite had been traveling so much that SungGyu had managed to avoid WooHyun and what had happened the last time he had strayed out of his bedroom. The other main vocal had acted like nothing had happened the next morning; he had only cursed himself for drinking too much…but SungGyu had felt his eyes lingering too long on him more than once.

During a radio interview in Jakarta WooHyun had answered a question by replying to the interviewer that sometimes the most important things in life did not come easy, but that didn’t mean you stopped trying. He had then looked directly at SungGyu and said in a voice full of challenge that some things were worth fighting for.

SungGyu had had little time to react because DongWoo answered the next question by mistakenly telling the interviewers they would be back in Jakarta soon. By the time SungGyu had fixed the rapper’s slip of the tongue, and made sure SungJong, L, and SungYeol had answered some questions, WooHyun had been acting totally innocent. SungGyu had let it slide, but he knew it wasn’t over.

In the darkness of the room he stared in the direction of the door, and wondered if it would be best to just get it over with. If WooHyun was up then they could have it out, and even though WooHyun had been weird at the rally…his acting had improved sufficiently since then. SungGyu knew WooHyun loved the group and would eventually put it first. While convincing himself of this SungGyu made it toward the door…letting the loud sounds of SungYeol’s snoring finally drive him away.

The moment the door opened a hand reached in, grabbing him by the shirt, dragging him into the hallway and then into WooHyun’s smaller bedroom.

SungGyu was resisting the urge to slug the younger man when WooHyun let go of him.

“What the hell is going on in your head?” SungGyu demanded, gathering his wits.

WooHyun backed away from SungGyu and sat down on his full sized bed that took up most of the space in the room. “I thought we should talk.”

“Well, you could have just asked.”

“I am a little desperate.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” SungGyu snapped, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

WooHyun patted the bed. “Sit down?”

SungGyu shook his head.

“I won’t attack you…I’m not drunk.”

“That has never stopped you before,” SungGyu reminded the other man.

WooHyun grinned. “True.”

SungGyu backed up against the wall, folding his arms in front of him, and stiffly asked, “What do you want to talk about?”

“I’m sorry,” WooHyun said with sincerity. “I know I was jerk…I know I was more insecure than SungYeol on his worst day.”

“Oh,” was all SungGyu was able to say in response to the other man’s abrupt apology.

“You did everything you could to reassure me…you gave me so much credit for being supportive—when the opposite was true.”

SungGyu slid down the wall to the floor as the words he had needed to hear for so long were finally spoken.

“I should have been happier for you…but I was so afraid.”

“You didn’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“Logically I knew that…but in my heart…I know Infinite isn’t your first choice. It’s like…no matter how dedicated you are to the group…I can never forget that.”

An irritated SungGyu stood back up. “It doesn’t matter what I used to feel…my solo album wasn’t my attempt to escape Infinite—to escape you.”

“I know that, but I was afraid of what it would unleash inside of you…you were doing more and more variety shows….getting more popular—”

“And you couldn’t be happy for me!”

WooHyun got off the bed and agreed, “I couldn’t…I was a jerk.”

“And now that my album has failed…suddenly you can say you are sorry.”

“Shut up!” WooHyun said, his voice growing louder. “It didn’t fail. I hate when you say that! It isn’t true! When people call you FlopGyu I want to smash their faces in with my fists! So what if it didn’t have that many digital sales, it had amazing physical sales. It was a hell a lot better than our new album and it was better than DongWoo’s and Hoya’s, too!”

“Don’t be mean—do you really think so?”

“Of course I do. I am your biggest fan…I have always been your biggest fan. It just scared me that other people were finally realizing how wonderful you are…I don’t like to share. I especially don’t like to share you.”

SungGyu tried to force down the affects of the flattery…WooHyun knew how to work him. “Well, you should have behaved differently…because now I’m not yours to share.”

WooHyun’s eyes widened, shocked. “I am apologizing.”

“It’s too late…what should have been one of the best times of my life—sucked because of you!”

“Wait just one minute! You said you weren’t the only one that had to forgive! You are not innocent in this!”

“No, I did things wrong too, but only because you drove me to it.”

WooHyun sat back down on the bed, his whole posture going slack. “Drove you to what? Did…did…did…did you—”

“I didn’t have sex with her,” SungGyu answered.

“What did you do with her, then?”

“I don’t have to answer that, I was a free man. You had already dumped me.”

“I did not dump you,” WooHyun declared defensively, standing back up. “I just didn’t go with you.”

“I planned a romantic holiday for us,” SungGyu said bitterly. “So I could reassure you that you and only you came first with me, but you couldn’t be bothered to come with me. You had plans with Key.”

“Then you went without me…with a hairdresser!”

“Hey, I didn’t want it to be a wasted trip; you had already shown me how important I was to you—that being not important at all.”

WooHyun sat back down on the bed. “I don’t want to fight with you…I didn’t bring you in here to fight.”

“Why did you bring me in here?”

“To show you…this is where you belong. You don’t belong in there with L and SungYeol…you belong with me in this room…in this bed. You have always belonged with me…like I have always belonged with you. We both have made mistakes, but we belong together…that essential fact has never changed.”

SungGyu’s heart missed a beat, knowing the other man spoke the truth. He struggled to sound cool as he replied, “The absence of snoring is a big plus; maybe the only one.”

“We could go slow…start back as friends.”

“So are you going to sleep on the floor?”

“If I have to…we are in the middle of a comeback; I will do what I have to, so we will be strong.”

“What if I think being firm and staying away from you…is being strong.”

WooHyun shook his head. “You don’t think that…you are too smart. You know we are always strongest together.”

SungGyu looked away from the other man. “We don’t have to be together every second of the day to be together—”

“I should have supported you, I know this now.”

“I shouldn’t have gone on holiday without you.”

WooHyun stayed on the bed as he proclaimed with heartfelt honesty, “I forgive you.”

SungGyu turned his head back to face WooHyun. “I need to go back to my room.”

“If you must,” the younger man answered, resisting the urge to get up and grab hold of the other man and beg him to stay.

SungGyu opened the door, but paused before exiting. “I have to think…I need to think. I don’t think we can just go back to being friends.”

“I don’t want to be just friends, not with you; but I will take what I can get. When I said I still loved you...it wasn’t the alcohol talking. I still love you, I’ve always loved you, and I know you still love me, too…even if you don’t forgive me.”

“I do forgive you,” SungGyu confessed, only realizing the truth of his words as he spoke them.

“Then come to me,” WooHyun pleaded, reaching out his hand for his former lover.

“I can’t…I have to go,” SungGyu said, walking away before his emotions could overwhelm him. He knew he had a lot to think about.

 

*****************

Four nights later.

SungGyu rested in his bed, listening carefully to make sure all his charges had slipped off to their rooms. Once he was sure the other members had gone to bed, he slipped out of the room he shared with L and SungYeol. SungGyu had been doing a lot of thinking in the past few days, while WooHyun had done a lot of pouting. WooHyun had made no effort to disguise his irritation with the leader.

He walked to WooHyun’s room and entered.

He found WooHyun sitting on the side of the bed talking on the phone. The minute the younger man saw SungGyu he hung up the phone and got off the bed.

SungGyu held up his hands motioning for WooHyun to stop as the other man approached him.

“Was that your troll friend?”

WooHyun grimaced. “I told you we were lying.”

“I don’t like him anymore.”

“That’s my fault,” WooHyun said as he took a step closer and reached out and took SungGyu by the hand. “I don’t know what I was thinking…I wasn’t thinking. It was stupid to try to make you jealous.”

“He was stupid enough to go along with you.”

“Not really…he thought I was being stupid, too.”

“Really stupid.”

“I was just really frustrated. I would always get jealous and you…nothing ever bothered you. It just seemed like…”

“Like what?”

“That I cared so much more for you…than you cared for me.”

“Like I said—really stupid!”

“I know that now. You were secure…confidant—”

SungGyu interrupted and finished, “in our love. I was secure in it. I didn’t feel threatened…or the need to act like a jealous asshole.”

“This jealous asshole…really wishes I could go back in time and change things, but I can’t.”

“Nobody can.”

“But we can try again, and I can promise to be better…to talk things over with you…not go crazy when you are off working without me.”

SungGyu nodded his head. “I know it is hard for you, but I don’t see myself being less busy anytime soon.”

“I know—and that is good. I am happy for you.”

“Do you really mean that?”

WooHyun shrugged. “I’d be happier if I was with you…or if I had a show of my own. I have learned my lesson; I don’t care if you act in five dramas and appear on fifty variety shows—as long as we are together.”

“You know when you went on Immortal Song first—that hurt me,” SungGyu admitted.

“It did?”

“It stuck in my craw and it hurt my pride…but I never wanted you to see how much it bothered me.”

“I didn’t know…”

“I didn’t want you to know,” SungGyu explained to him. “It was your moment to shine.”

WooHyun let go of the other man’s hand, backed away, and sat down on the bed. “I am the worst boyfriend, ever.”

“I think that was already firmly established.”

“I don’t know why you put up with me,” WooHyun stated as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“You have your good points, too.”

“Like what? Is it my insecurity or my endless jealousy?”

“You are a good cook,” SungGyu offered as he pulled off his shirt.

“True,” WooHyun said with a sniffle and wiped his nose.

“You know in the interview where you lied and said you cooked for me, DongWoo, and Hoya when we were busy with our schedules…it would be nice if you really did that.”

WooHyun groaned, still not looking at the other man. “I did do that for Hoya and DongWoo…”

SungGyu, who had just finished removing his boxers, frowned. “You were pissed at me.”

“I was, but I am going to make it up to you. I promise! I will have ten course meals waiting for you from now on. You—” WooHyun abruptly stopped talking after looking up to find a now naked SungGyu.

“That would be very nice,” SungGyu told him with a big grin on his face. “Cooking is definitely one of your good points.”

“So…so…I guess…so…I cook good…” WooHyun stuttered as SungGyu walked over to the bed and got on it.

SungGyu crawled past WooHyun to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers. “You have other good points too; you don’t snore.”

A perplexed Woohyun watched as SungGyu made himself comfortable in his bed. “Does this mean I am forgiven? Or do I need to sleep on the floor?”

SungGyu turned on his side, facing away from WooHyun, and tried his best to sound nonchalant. “You don’t have to sleep on the floor, unless you just want to.”

“I don’t want to…there are other things I would rather do with you,” WooHyun answered as he quickly stripped off.

“I am really sleepy.”

“When aren’t you?” WooHyun asked as he pulled the covers back, got under them and pressed up against SungGyu’s back. “It’s been a long time…too long.”

“True…I might be able to spare you five minutes,” SungGyu replied, struggling to sound indifferent.

“Only five minutes!” WooHyun declared indignantly.

SungGyu rolled over on his back and looked up at WooHyun. “It’s the least I can do…it has been a long time.”

WooHyun grinned as his hands glided over SungGyu’s naked body as he suggested, “I think we can do better than five minutes.”

“Nope,” SungGyu insisted. “You don’t understand; I’ve been living with a fucking blow horn. SungYeol makes ungodly snoring sounds…it’s…it’s horrible.”

“My poor baby,” WooHyun soothed, straddling the older man.

“I don’t know how L sleeps in there. At times I would doze off and then I would wake up thinking there was a train in my room. It’s just the most hideous—”

SungGyu was silenced when WooHyun’s lips met his for a demanding kiss…a kiss he was happy to yield to.

 

**********************

Outside WooHyun…and now SungGyu’s bedroom, SungYeol leaned against the door listening as the other four members waited patiently for his verdict.

SungYeol straightened up and put his hand to his mouth signaling for the other members to be quiet and then he motioned them toward the living room.

Once in the living room SungJong, who was wearing a long pink robe, warned in a low hiss, “I swear if they are in there talking about how love isn’t easy…I am going to go in there and kick some ass!”

SungYeol reached out and patted the disgruntled maknae on the top of his head and then reassured him and the others, “No need to worry, they are back together.”

They all sighed in relief as a huge burden was lifted from them.

“Hot man love is in full action,” SungYeol added with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“Hot man love,” Hoya repeated, grimacing. He looked as if he had ingested something extremely sour, but at the same time his relief that the main vocals had reconciled was almost palpable.

DongWoo clutched his chest, spun in a circle and announced, “True love will always find a way.”

L reached out for DongWoo, pulled him close and tightly hugged the second oldest and declared, “I am just glad the over the top snoring can stop now.”

SungYeol reached out his hand and touched L’s puffy eye bags with his fingertip. “Prince Charming can finally get his beauty sleep again.”

“We all can,” Hoya replied. “Things are as they should be once again.”

“I am going to tell them in the morning that they are not allowed to break up ever again,” SungJong informed the others.

“I second that,” DongWoo eagerly agreed.

“You know, I hadn’t even started snoring tonight,” SungYeol told them.

“Nope,” L confirmed, letting go of DongWoo. “I wonder how long it will take for them to realize what we did.”

SungYeol shrugged. “As soon as they do, SungGyu and I are going to have a little talk about him trying to suffocate me.”

The others laughed as L reminded the other man, “He didn’t actually put the pillow to your face.”

“It was close enough,” SungYeol informed them. “It only proves that I am the superior actor of this group. If it weren’t for my amazing acting abilities I would never have managed to continue with my snoring performances.”

L and Hoya shared a glance and then they both gave the tallest member an exaggerated eye roll.

DongWoo shook his head and told the other members, “I think it’s time we all went to sleep.”

“And I second that,” SungJong quickly agreed.


End file.
